Chilling
by MusicIsWonderful
Summary: Acadia Fielderun is a member of Fairy Tail and is part of the Team, Ice Chaos with Gray. One of Ur's pupils. She loves her life there but sometimes they get on her nerves. She is the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail and she is an S-Class Mage. When battle after battle comes along and she can't fight anymore, hopes are down for her. Will she fall when her guild needs her most?
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the guild to see everything dark. _That's strange_, I thought. I got more into the guild and put my balled up fist to my flat hand to make ice-make magic.

"Ice make," I whisper. I hear shuffling on all sides of the room.

"Surpri..." I hear people shouting which startles me so I finish my command.

"Ice Wall!" I shout. I put my hands on the ground and in front of me freezes, trapping all of those intruders. I stand up straight but then I am tackled on my right side.

"Ice make.." That's all I get out as a hand clamps over my mouth and another hand clamps around both of my hands. I writh, trying to get free from this person. I scream but it only comes out muffled.

"Shh." the person soothes me. I stop for a minute, thinking that I recognize that voice but then I start writhing.

"Grab her!" The voice tells me. Another person grabbed me while the other went to the light switch but this one was hot. I broke out of his grasp and decided I was going to run. I was turning and started to run when the lights turned on. I stop dead in my tracks. My shoulders pick up because I know I've done something wrong

"You can come out now. It's safe, she's calmed down." Who was he calling to? I turned around slowly to see Natsu, Erza, Mira, Happy, Loke, and Gray all looking terrified of me.

"Oops." I say, I break out a nervous smile. They all fell down to the floor laughing, clutching their stomachs.

"You all know I hate surprises." I said, defensively.

"We know, that's why we were on the sides so you don't escape, Acadia. You know today is your birthday." Erza said.

I looked down, ashamed. Natsu came up and clamped me on the back. "It's okay, we can celebrate. But you might need to unfreeze them first." Loke said. I looked up at Loke and smiled. He was grinning madly at me and our eyes locked.

Gray cleared his throat. In that hint, I could tell that he was jealous of the way Loke looked at me but Loke looks at every girl that way. Why would Gray even feel like that? We are only teammates.

"So shall we unfreeze them?"

I smiled at him and balled my fist. "Let's do it."

"Ice make...Crescent Blades!" we both shouted together. We aimed the magic at the ice wall and suddenly our blades broke the wall, freeing everybody. Once we stopped, everybody started moving and looking around.

"Sorry everybody. I knew we shouldn't have surprised her but no one listens to me." Gray said.

"Of course no one listens to you, you are a striper." Natsu says.

A stifled laugh comes out of me. I try not to let it go but I'm not that good. Still, I didn't let it escape. Gray looks over and his eyes flash, like he is challenging me.

He turned back to Natsu. "At least I'm not a blockhead who destroys to whole town." They were bumping heads and I could tell Erza was on the edge of her seat. Even though Erza scares them, I am stronger and scarier than Erza will ever be and everybody in the guild doesn't want to make me mad.

Mirajane came up to me and spoke, "Happy birthday, Acaidia. This is going to be the best birthday party you ever had." I gave her a weak smile, remembering last year's disaster.

_"Come on, Acaidia! You have to celebrate your birthday!" Mirajane pleaded. I rolled my eyes and gave her a look that said I didn't want to even talk about it. I hated all of that attention that I would get for turning 17. The year was X767, the date is January 18th. I'm about the same age as Gray Fullbuster but he is just a couple months older than me and he rubs it in my face. When we were young, we had made a team since both of us were members of Fairy Tail and pupils of Ur. _

_Natsu and Happy were coming into the guild, looking pretty happy. "Oi, Acaidia, Mirajane. What are you doing?"_

_"I'm trying to talk her into having a birthday party." Mira calls out. I smile curves on my lips. They always try some mind games._

_Natsu leaned in and whispered to Mira, "Maybe if we get Gray in here. I mean, he has calmed her down before and let her be casual." _

_"Yeah," Mira started, nodding her head and pointing her finger, "But where is Gray."_

_"You two do know that I can hear everything you say, right?" I said, my eyebrows raised. I had a smug smile on my face. They both had that, 'Oh shit', look on their faces. _

_"Gray can never calm me, you both know that. Sometimes I get too intense in battles and that's why I need somebody, anybody, to put a hand on my shoulder and then I'll step out of my trance. _

_The had their lips jutted out and sad puppy dog faces. Happy was hugging my leg. I heaved a heavy sigh, "Fine, you can throw a party for me." I shook my head. They were jumping up and down, exited. Natsu grabbed my arm and he ran me to the bar, I cracked a small smile at my guild mates. They were so wild. _

_Later that night, we had this huge party but it was secret because it was only supposed to be members of our guild. Members of different guilds just make me nervous especially when some are hunting me._

Now, they threw me a surprise party and it got off to a bad start but that was okay. This was already beginning to be fun. I wanted to join in but I had to think of the task at hand.

"Ice-make...Ice Impact." I put my right fist in my left palm and the hammer makes a huge impact on the ground. Everybody stops in their place and fighting position. They all look at me. I look around, studying each face. I raised my hand with my thumb and pointer finger sticking out, palm facing me. It took a second but then everybody started cheering and did the same as me.

I laughed and said, "Now let's party!" We all cheered and partied the rest of the night.

Man, I love being in this guild!


	2. Chapter 2

Today is the day after my big birthday party last night. I swear everybody is on a hangover besides Erza, Mirajane, and me. They are all lugging around the guild as if their bodies weigh too much for them. I laugh at everybody while I sit at the bar. They can be a hoot.

Mira approaches me. "Are you going to go out on a mission?"

I shake my head. If Gray is on an hangover, then I can't go. We are teammates.

Mira nods, a devious smile on her face. I look at her questioningly.

"Mira, what are you thinking?" I ask her.

"Oh nothing, just the time when you and Gray decided to be partners." I laughed. I remembered that day perfectly.

_I was sitting in the guild looking out the window when Gray approached me. I'd know him from Ur and had somewhat forgiven him about what happened. I couldn't look him in the eye, afraid I was going to burst with anger. Well, with him at the guild all the time now, he had proven himself as a hot head and a jackass to me but now he looked outright nervous. Something is going on but I couldn't tell what. I built up enough courage to look at him. It was very hard and when he started speaking, I didn't think he was going to end._

_Um...Acadia...would you...like to...um..." he started, "To...be...partners with me?" he blurted out the last part. Something flashed across my eyes. Sadness? Anger? But then I felt surprise and happiness register on my face. He had wanted to become_ my _partner after what happened._ Mine._ A smile starts curling my lips until it reaches my eyes. __  
><em>

_"Yes." I said while balling my fist and energetically punching it in front of me. From that day on we would be partners for as long as we were both in the guild._

"That day was the day that Gray pulled me out of my trance. I kept blaming myself and certain people for the bad things in my life." I say. Mira giggles and nods. She was just like me in that way so that's how she understands me.

"I also really like the story when you too tried to come up with a team name." Mira raised her eyebrows at me and wagged them back and forth. I laughed, as I really love that day too.

_Gray and I had just became partners, not that long ago when he decided to bring up what we were thinking about a team name. Gray approached me with a very excited look on his face._

_"Hey, we should come up with a team name." he said. His eyes lit up when he said that._

_"Okay, how about..." I started. "Team Acadia/Gray." we said in unison. We looked at each other, shock and anger on our faces. "Acadia/Gray." we repeated. _

_We were butting heads and the whole guild looked nervous. When Natsu and Gray bump heads, nothing big happens. But when Gray and I bump heads, the whole guild is in danger of being destroyed. _

_"How about you use something with ice?" Cana suggested, sheepishly. I thought for a minute. _Ice, ice something. _Then the perfect name popped into my head._

_"Ice Chaos!" we both shouted together. We laughed. We finally had an official team name, Ice Chaos, and immediately were the strongest team ever in Fairy Tail._

I was smiling from ear to ear just thinking about it. "Why did you remind me about those memories?" I asked Mira.

"So you could never forget." I was absolutely touched that she and the whole guild truly cared for me. But then again, we were all family.

Gray staggered over to us, holding his head. I laughed at him. We are the strongest team in all of Fairy Tail but here was one of the members, completely vulnerable. Anybody could take him out. Even Happy.

"Oi Acadia, Mira." he said. He looked absolutely terrible. Like he was a flag in the wind. I laughed at him while his eyes focused on me and glared. Mira started giggling.

"What's soooo...funny?" he asked. I burst out laughing, seeing that he could almost fall asleep just say that. He looked directly at Mira who blushed and shook her head.

"Nothing." she said, a hint of her mischievous smile still on her face. I started to get up but was stopped by a hand on my arm. Surprised, I whirled around to see Gray, not looking me in the eye. He had a worried yet pained expression on his face. Pain from the hangover but what could the worried look on his face be?

"What is it, Gray?" I asked, obviously worried a lot about what was happening. Mira took note and went to the other side of the bar. I tried to look him in the eye but he kept moving away. I put both my hands on his shoulders and got him to look me in the eye. He still had his jacket and shirt on so something had to be wrong.

"Acadia, I'm holding you back." Shock registered on my face as I back away. He cringed a little but continued, "You could go on a job but I got drunk and am on a hangover. I'm nothing so just don't be apart of our team anymore." Relief showed on my face. He is always like this when his head is hurting like hell and he can't think right. I have a system for this.

I splashed water on his face. Next, I slapped him and to finish him off, I put my hand to his face, freeze it, and then wait a second before thawing it. He woke up right away after all of that.

"Thanks," he said, "I wasn't thinking right." His eyes are challenging and they always make me burst with laughter. Of course, I got a lot of glares for being too loud. I just glare right back and they look away. In my eyes, you can see the look that said, 'You dare glare at me, you will be _severely _hurt.' This time, Gray laughs at loud at me but is stopped short and grunts from the headache.

"C'mon, why do you guys always have to drink?" we hear Erza mumble. It was loud enough for all of the people sitting at the bar to hear. Everybody grunted but Mira, Erza, and I almost bursted out laughing.

"We have to do something today. I don't want to just sit in the guild all day." I said. Erza nodded and Mira giggled at the look on my face.

"Let's go." Gray said as he got up. He almost fell over when his feet hit the ground and I got ready to catch him with my Ice Make magic.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked him.

"We are going on a job." he said matter-of-factly. I shook my head at him.

"No, you are on a hangover." I said. He shook his head and stumbled over to the request board. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes Then I quickly walked over to the request board to stand beside Gray. I was shaking my head the entire time.

"You don't have to do this. I was just talking about going to the town and looking around." I said.

"I have to do this. Remember we're a team," He gave one of his old smiles like when he and I were kids. He thought he was smiling but he was really just showing his teeth with a little pickup of his lips on one side. It was cute. "We do everything together."

I ripped a request down from the board and held it out to him. "Yeah, let's go!" With that, we gave Mira the request and sprinted out the door, laughing and not caring who saw us. We are Ice Chaos, the strongest team in Fairy Tail.


	3. Chapter 3

We were at the spot where we were supposed to meet the person who put up the request when I turned to see 3 people running at us. They were very threatening.

"Uhh.." I heard Gray moan. He was not going to be help during this.

"Ice-Make Ice Wall!" I commanded. They were stopped only for a moment until I heard another one chant something.

"Red Shower." He shot down my Ice Wall! How dare he?!

"What do you want?" I asked them. They each had a large smirk on their face.

"We are the people that you are supposed to get rid of. That's why you are in this spot. I guess the owner that wanted the request is hiding." He laughed menacingly and then the others started to join in. I gave them a death glare, nobody laughs at me.

"Then fight me!" I yelled at them. They up to the challenge until Gray moaned again, holding his head. Not now Gray, not now. They pointed at my cowering partner and laughed.

"Now now girlie, let's have some fun with the _both _of you." I looked at Gray, at least he was standing up straight but that looked even more pathetic.

"No, you fight me and only..." I was interrupted by Gray.

"No, Acadia, I can fight." I nodded and took my Ice Make stance. The same guy started coming at me again.

"Red Skull." A ball of fire came at me but I yelled out my command just in time.

"Ice-Make Sword!" Once my sword appeared, I cut through his fire. My ice was able to do that without melting.

"Wow, this little Ice-Make mage is pretty good but not as good as us." Another one was calling his command as the others stood back.

"Sand Explosion." The ground underneath us turned into sand but before we could get sucked in, we used our magic to save us.

"Ice-Make Cocoon!" we both yelled at the same time. They were taken aback and that was the perfect time to strike. I got out of my cocoon and used a magic to get the one who issued that sand explosion.

"Ice-Make Cannon!" I said. I shot him and he went flying. I don't think he will be coming back to this fight. I got in my stance, ready to attack the rest in front of me when they surrounded us. More and more of them kept coming, there was no end. Gray and I stood back to back and I felt him relying on me. I tried to think of a move that would take them all out at once. Then it hit me.

"Ice-make Knuckle." Fists came bursting out of my hand, sending them all flying. My hands flew down to my knees as I grinned but then I felt Gray shift uncomfortably.

"What is it?" I asked him. He grunted at an answer and that wasn't going to be good enough for me. In one quick motion, I spun around and grabbed his necklace, seeing that he had no shirt.

He flinched and I thought this was my time to speak, "Now you are going to tell me what is wrong or so help me, I'm going to break this necklace from your neck."

"Fine, I just felt totally useless just now." I was just standing there, giving him a '_you don't say'_ look.

"Well, maybe you should of rethought getting drunk last night and you insisted that we do this together." After I said that, the person who sent the request came out from behind the trees and into the clearing we were standing in. He was clapping.

When he got close to us, he stopped clapping and spoke, "So you two are the mages from Fairy Tail." I nodded while Gray grunted. The owner laughed.

"I'm Sumikoto, I sent the request. Might I say, you performed it very well." He held out a briefcase. "Here is your reward money from getting those bandits, 2,000,000 Jewel." Our eyes popped out of our heads, he just laughed.

"That wasn't the amount on the sheet." Gray said, pointing a shaky finger at the briefcase.

"I know but those bandits keep multiplying and since I posted that a while ago, their numbers had increased tremendously. So I bumped it up." He smiled. I can't believe I kept missing this request.

"Thank you, Sumikoto-san." I said, bowing my head. I took the briefcase away from him. It was lighter than I had expected. He nodded and walked away. We looked at each other with wide eyes and ran back to the guild.

We burst through the doors and cheered. Everybody was too tired to care except for Mira and Erza.

"What is that?" Mira asked us.

It was Gray's turn to answer. "We did a job and the owner doubled the Jewels." Mira's eyes popped out of her head. We sat nodding.

"Well, I suppose so I mean, the bandits are really dangerous and they were hunting people." Erza said.

"Really? They were a breeze." I said, grinning from ear to ear. Mira nodded and giggled. Erza gave an approving look. I put down the briefcase and gave Gray his half. I took mine and turned toward the door.

"I got to go, see you tomorrow." I said exiting the guild.

"Okay, bye Acadia!" Mira said, waving. I went out the doors and straight to my apartment. I flopped on my bed and soon fell into a deep sleep where nothing couldn't wake me up.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to a ringing. I glanced over at my alarm clock to see that I had it set to 7:00 am by accident. I hit snooze and for five more minutes I had a peaceful sleep until it rang again. I groaned and rolled over. That didn't work so I put my pillow over my head. That also didn't work so I got up and into my stance.

"Ice-Make Hammer." An ice hammer came down on my alarm clock, breaking it into pieces and also breaking my bedside table. I sighed and sat down on my bed. I guess I have to purchase a new table. I am already awake so I guess I should change and go down to the guild. I changed my shirt into another one but this one was like Gray's maroon one with the torso thing and the straps that go over the shoulders. Changed into new jeans and put on my jacket and cross necklace. Slipped on my black boots that go under my jeans and headed out the door, down to the guild.

Everybody was more lively but Erza wasn't here. She was probably on a job. Natsu and Gray were fighting as usual. Just then Erza walked in and Natsu and Gray immediately stopped fighting.

"You," She pointed to Natsu. "You," She pointed to Gray. "And...you." She then pointed to me. "We are going on a job as a team."

I took a double take. Did she say we were all a team. "Sorry but we are not a team. Gray and I are a team but not with you two. So I won't be going." I turned around in my bar stool. Erza turned me back around.

"We are going as a team so let's go. I already picked the job." I got up and into her face. Everybody backed up, seeing that Erza and I are the strongest mages in Fairy Tail. That's why we don't get along so much.

"I won't go, end of discussion."

"You are going, NOW!" Erza shouted in my face. We butted heads, getting angrier by the minute.

"Fine don't go as a team, go as Ice Chaos but with two additions." Erza spit at me. I considered this for a moment.

"Fine, I'll go but not as your team." I spit back. With that we headed out the door, Natsu and Gray standing in stupid shock.

"Let's go!" We said together. They snapped into reality and ran to us. We were giving them death glares as they ran up to us. I then turned to Erza and she turned to me. We were glaring at each other until Natsu and Gray got in the middle of us. Gray beside me and Natsu beside Erza. We then headed to the train and got on.

Natsu immediately got sick and Erza punched him in the stomach so he would go unconscious. Gray was sitting beside me and Erza across from me. I was crossing my arms and not looking at anybody.

I then got frustrated with the silence so I grunted and got up. "I'm going to explore the train, nobody come." With that, I was heading down the train. I got so far until I ran into somebody.

"Hey, watch where you are going." I hissed at him.

"Hey, I don't need to be lectured from some girl that doesn't look like she could kick my ass if she had to." I looked at him with eyes that said, _'Oh yeah, try me'._ He got the point and walked away, looking afraid. I felt the train jolt to a stop as Erza, Gray, and the unconscious Natsu came toward me. I looked out the window, Balsam Village.

"Here's our stop, let's get off and hurry up with the job." Erza said as she slung Natsu over her shoulder. We followed her all the way to a restaurant.

"This is where we are meeting the owner of the request and he will give us our job details." We all nodded as Natsu was waking up.

"Wha...?" he said, sleepily.

We made our way into the restaurant as the owner of the request came out. "So you are the mages of Fairy Tail that are supposed to be doing this job." We nodded as we all shook hands with him.

"Okay, what you need to do is go to the Inn in this town. There is a very powerful mage that has turned out to be evil and now he's using the Inn to bring hardships to my family since we own it. We tried to reason with him but he won't budge. You have to go up to the third level, that's where he is hiding. Good luck, Fairy Tail."

Erza put Natsu down as he was fully awake and we ran to the Inn. As we got there, there was a dark aura around it and it made me sick. We hurried through the door and made our way to the third floor.

He must've heard us come through the door because he started speaking, "Fairy Tail, wow, you are noisy." He turned around and I caught my breath, he was the guy from the train. He must remember me because he had a mischievous look on his face.

"Oh you, from the train." He pointed at me and then started laughing, mocking me.

"What do you want with this Inn?" I asked him. He laughed even more. I was just about to pounce on him, I was that tense and he knew it as he stopped laughing.

He was smiling from ear to ear. "I think that you should relax," He moved his hand and magic came out, making me not able to move. "And just go to sleep." With the other hand, he shot out sleeping magic at me and I couldn't dodge it.

Suddenly, my eye lids became heavy and I started swaying. Soon, I felt the cool of the ground as I drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

_I was standing with my mom and dad as they delivered me to the guild. I was kicking and screaming, determined not to go in. My mom hugged me tight and stroked my head._

_"You are going to love it here, I promise." she said. I calmed down at her soothing words. I pulled back to look at her and nodded, hoping she was right. We walked into the guild, together, as the master came to greet us._

_"Mead, Sarah, what is the pleasure of you two here?" He said smiling. They each smiled at him._

_"We came to drop off our daughter, Acadia, and we are going to go on a trip that she shouldn't accompany us with." The short little man nodded and took me in. _

_I turned to my mother. "But I want to go with you two!"_

_"You can't sweetie, that's the way it has to be." My father said. I started crying, being so young and all._

_"Don't cry, we will be back in one week." I stopped and nodded. She gave me her journal for me to read. The pages never end unless the writer wanted it to. I took it and held it to my chest, treasuring it. The last thing I saw was them leaving the guild and me._

_Now it has been a week since my parents have left. I've spent everyday looking out the window, waiting for them to come. _

_Why haven't they come, I thought. Then, a council member walked into the guild. That's strange since they have never visited a guild. Master got up and greeted him. They talked for a bit, their aura's becoming sad. Then they came over to me by the window. _

_T__he council member spoke first, "Acadia Fielderun I have some distressing news." I gave him a weird look. Distressing news?_

_"Your parents have died in a horrific car crash." the council member said. My eyes widened and then something broke inside of me. Tears flowed out of my eyes and sobs came through me. Dead, how could they be dead? I stormed out of the guild, carrying my mother's journal. That was the last day I cried._

_I was in a dark space and then I saw a light. I tried getting there but there was something making so I couldn't move. Then my parents appeared in the light space._

_"Mom, Dad." I shouted. I realized I wasn't little anymore. They had sad looks on their faces and then they disappeared. When they did, new people came up. It was Erza, Natsu, and Gray on the ground but getting up slowly. It looks like they've been in a storm. _

_I heard them saying, "This is all Erza's fault for making us come here." Natsu said._

_"I know, punch me in the face." Erza said._

_"What?!" Natsu and Gray said in unison._

_"DO IT, NOW! Acadia would've gladly have done it."_

_"But Acadia can't help us." Gray said._

_If only I could get out of these shackles, I thought._

_I saw the man that we had to get but I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. I thrashed and thrashed but nothing worked. Then I saw him coming toward Gray, trying to kill him. I started to scream my head off. I must've got enough energy because I broke through the shackles and ran toward the light. I remembered what Gray had said, 'Acadia can't help us.' _

_Like hell I can't, I thought as I ran into the light. It started to engulf me._

I woke up to see that guy coming toward Gray with his magic made into a sword. I got up and went into my stance.

"Ice-Make Sword." I said quietly, not wanting them to know I was awake. That guy was getting closer and closer to Gray. I ran over the them and as he was about to strike down, I stepped in front of him and our swords clashed. The guy looked taken aback as I protected Gray.

"How are you awake? I can only wake you up." he said, pushing on his sword. I had one foot planted as I pushed him to the ground with the other.

"I don't like dreaming about my past." I said with venom in my voice, a murderous look on my face. I pointed my sword down to him and he had that terrified look on his face.

"This can be painless or...Painful! It's your choice." I spit. He laughed at me and I took away my sword. I flipped him and held his arms back. He grunted in pain.

"Nobody laughs at me." I said, that murderous look on my face getting worse. All of a sudden, I let go and staggered back a few steps. Just then, Erza and Natsu advanced on this guy and wrapped his hands in rope to signal that he had been caught. Gray was holding my shoulders so I didn't go get that guy. I shrugged him off and walked to the stairs. I flew down those three flights and headed straight out the door.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. I kicked some trees and destroyed some bushes. Then, I was getting so mad that I was starting to turn into my Ice Devil Slayer.

I heard Gray shouting, "Don't do it!" Then he ran towards me and hugged me to get me to stop. I stopped and hugged him back. He can always help me in a time like this but that's because we had a childhood together with Ur and Lyon.

I let go of the hug and walked over to Erza, Natsu, and the guy. I stopped them but they reluctantly let me see him but I put up my hands to signal I mean no harm. I got right in his face as he looked up in agony.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Kujag Corona, I'm Flare Corona's younger brother."

"Why are you doing this?" Erza asked him.

"I just want to show my sister that I'm not weak like I used to be. I want to prove myself to her!"

"Well, you proved that you are going to jail." Natsu said. He nodded and we dragged him to the station. We got the money from the owner of the request and went back to Magnolia. We parted ways and I was about to go to my apartment until I felt a hand go over my mouth and being dragged away. I kicked and screamed but then I saw where we were going.

Kardia Cathedral.


End file.
